


The Forge锻造之地

by naughtygriffin



Series: Symphony Wars交响大战 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Musicians
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughtygriffin/pseuds/naughtygriffin
Summary: 每个塔金都有自己的腐肉高原
Relationships: Wilhuff Tarkin/Darth Vader
Series: Symphony Wars交响大战 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579546





	The Forge锻造之地

又有新人到乐团里来。

乐团不排练的时候，整栋大楼空荡荡的。风从前面穿过来，又从楼后面汇合，掠过耳边时猎猎作响，像是在平原上。  
从单人排练室会传出带有金属音色的钢琴声，还会有低沉的大提琴声在楼底盘旋，或者会有小提琴短促的弦音在跳跃。

但声音都是孤零零的，它们无依无靠地飘荡在荒野。

塔金在办公室看着总谱，手指一下一下落在桌子上，跟着大提琴手打着节拍。下午有一群新的毕业生要来乐团参观——当然都是精心选拔的优秀演奏家，他们要决定要不要留在帝国交响乐团。

马上就会有脚步声在楼里悄悄地铺开。塔金想着。他已经把带领参观的这件事推给了克伦尼克——一群年轻人仰望着空旷的交响乐厅，米色的穹顶高高隆起，包裹住音乐声，墙壁是特制的，巨大的水晶灯垂下来，像是拴住了无数个星斗。

一如他第一次来乐团的时候，事情一直不变。

当时他刚刚从指挥比赛中赢得奖项——人生在按部就班地进行，奖状甚至都不会经过他手，直接寄回位于郊外的本家。水晶奖杯被归队，那里有一个在威尔赫夫出生之前就留着的位置，那是他的路。  
他总是踩着奖杯向上走，就算那是易碎的，就算那终将归于尘土。

他回到音乐学院接受毕业表彰。是在典礼中间，穿着学士服的学生和西装革履的演奏家三三两两地在礼堂里低声交谈着。  
帕尔帕廷就是在这个时候找到塔金的，天气有些热，他把红发放下来刚刚到肩膀，定做的西服外套搭在手上，信步向塔金走来。  
塔金知道帕尔帕廷在走向一个人的时候就已经设想好了他离开这个人时应该获得些什么。

帕尔帕廷蓝色的眼睛聚焦在塔金身上，塔金能听见齿轮转动的精密声响。  
“好久不见，我的朋友。”他这样说。

谈话在咖啡后正式展开。塔金和帕尔帕廷就站在大厅的一角，丁香味风从开着的门处吹进来。

“恭喜获奖。”帕尔帕廷似乎是笑了笑，看了看手中的咖啡杯，“塔金家族在音乐界的地位是不可撼动的。”

“多亏你的投资。家族也会感谢你的支持。”

“都是小事。”帕尔帕廷摆摆手，他喝了口咖啡，抿抿嘴，再次把目光投向塔金，“比起这个，我更关心的是你，威尔赫夫，你接下来有什么打算。”

“我觉得现在谋划过早了，”塔金皱眉，“如你所见我还有音乐学院的授课邀请，那个我不得不答应下来。”

“计划很重要，”帕尔帕廷眯了眯眼睛，几乎没有光照进蓝色的眼睛里，像深海海底一样让人摸不透，“优秀的棋手能为对手找好死里逃生的路。我之所以这么说，我的朋友，我这里有一个比教书更好的建议。我不是说教书不好，只是不是很适合你。”

“那你的建议？”塔金皱了皱眉，

“指挥永远是军旗，它得上战场。”他摇摇头，“我打算自己创立一个交响乐团，但我需要一个人，一个指挥官，一个懂音乐而且有壮志的人。”  
然后他对塔金笑了，抬手拍了拍塔金的手臂，“那个人会是你，威尔赫夫。”

现在塔金坐在帝国交响乐团的办公室里。这个乐团从籍籍无名几乎是立刻就变得声名鹊起——但这对于塔金来讲不意味着什么。他的记忆中有一个洞，他会时常漏下去、掉下去，回到最开始的地方——那些他做出了选择的时间节点。  
无论何时，丁香的味道都久久不去。

敲门声打断了塔金，把他拉向现实。

“进。”他说。

达斯维达推门进来，他没穿西服外套，黑色的衬衫解开了第一个扣子，暗金色头发垂在额前，遮住了右眼上一道沟壑似的疤。  
维达是皱着眉的，但当他看向塔金的时候，他的眉头舒展了一些。

“午餐出去吃？”他的声音很小很轻，大概是上午在工作室录歌的原因。

“等我看完这些。”塔金指的是手中的总谱。雅纳切克的《小交响曲》刚刚被翻到第四乐章。  
想了想，塔金站起来，给维达倒了杯水，“你一上午都在工作室？”

“只是工作而已。”维达接过水——即使在夏天，他的手也戴着丝质手套，黑色的，贴合皮肤，一直延伸到手腕，是帕尔帕廷在他车祸后送给他的。

“你需要重新开始生活，我的朋友。”帕尔帕廷西装革履，在病房中踱步。

然后维达就坐在沙发上，一边喝水一边等着。  
他很早就不对古典乐发表看法了，而一切又这么顺理成章。他从前认为绝对离不开的、命中注定的东西，现在理所当然地失去了之后却对他的生活没有什么影响——他还活着。  
维达无时无刻不因为这个而恼怒，他骗了自己——没有谁是为什么而生的。

塔金合上谱子的时候看到维达在皱眉，他双臂交叉，面部表情让疤痕变了形，金色的睫毛垂下来，紧紧地盯着地面的瓷砖。  
塔金轻轻咳一声，维达猛地看向塔金。后者得以看到愤怒一瞬间燃烧的样子，然后它逐渐熄灭，最后沉到海底，金色暗了下来。

“走吧。”塔金简单收拾了一下，维达那边自己收好了杯子。  
在塔金到门口的架子上拿包，转身，维达此时大步从沙发走向塔金，到了塔金面前，吻了吻他，有些歉意——塔金能感觉到。

“我最近不是很稳定。”二人分开后维达低低地说。

“住在过去不是没有可能。”塔金轻巧地避开了话题，对维达笑了笑，伸手去开门，“我现在依然时不时地回去。”

“缅怀？”维达接过塔金的包。

“不，”塔金向维达眨眨眼睛，“我到那儿去找我自己。”

塔金家族世代经营乐器行。

父亲在塔金的记忆中没占多少比重，塔金依稀记得父亲年轻时很瘦，很高，有些佝偻，走每一步都摇摇晃晃的。父亲精通乐理——多半是因为姓氏而必须懂得，而他本人对音乐没有一丝一毫的兴趣，他几乎能在五个音之后立即说出这首曲子的名字，但除此之外，什么演奏、情感之类的事情和他没有什么关系。

母亲的形象就像是刻在了塔金的灵魂中一样——高颧骨，纤长而瘦削的女性，不像父亲，她虽然瘦但是很有力。眉毛很淡，薄薄的嘴唇总是紧紧抿着，眉头总是皱着的。短发，三七分，每一侧的头发总是一丝不苟地待在两侧，严苛地不乱一根。她常穿黑色丝绸长裙，一直到脚踝，或者直接拖地——更是把她纵向拉得无限长。  
母亲是个长笛手，但塔金很少看到母亲真正演奏。每天下午三点，母亲就会从高高的架子上把装着长笛的名贵盒子拿下来，动作缓慢而精细，就像是被要求摆姿势的模特，额头上放了茶杯。  
每次也只是吹一首曲子就结束，练习过程和取长笛的过程比，只是一瞬。

很多指挥家都是在很小的时候就显现出天赋，然后走上音乐的道路。而塔金不是这样——他生来就已经被人把他和音乐锻造在了一起，所以没人在乎他对音乐有没有兴趣，没人引导他也没人启蒙。  
至少在试炼之前，塔金的生命和音乐毫无关系，但在试炼之后，塔金的生命中就只剩下了音乐。

对于一个姓塔金的孩子来说，到家族的工厂开始学徒生涯是改变一生的事情。一切从乔瓦叔公呲着的黄牙牙缝间流出的无人知晓的歌词开始。塔金被带到工厂——棚顶各种成捆的电线交织，孤零零地有个黄色的灯泡垂下来，一如史前巨兽的、张牙舞爪的大型器械沉睡在破旧的屋子里，木屑就是里面的空气，轻轻的吐息都能让视线变得白花花一片。

塔金就是在这里遇见了音乐。

他跟着乔瓦叔公和老工匠们干活——他们的手早都肿胀变硬，指甲已经变形，指尖几乎没有触感。  
塔金在这里看，他学习，他蓝色的眼睛就像深不见底的口袋，拼命地往里面装东西。  
他亲眼见到了一棵树是怎样变成乐器的，看到它在森林中呼吸，它满身森绿，然后被夺去了生命，在它还活着的时候被做成了乐器——塔金直到在它被演奏的时候还能感觉到它在生长。

塔金逐渐意识到了乐器不是高雅的——再被那些自命不凡的演奏家小心翼翼演奏之前，粗野的匠人们随意拨弹，他们说者家乡话，讲着一个世纪前西西里岛的居民在这里求生，无数的狗和酒，垃圾和血肉。

在这里的生活打磨着塔金，他的目光变得深沉，就像站在最深的深海向上看——蓝鲸就是太阳。他的手变得粗糙，他的肺也受到了影响——一直到现在，塔金依旧会时不时地咳嗽。

他知道自己是被过去锻造的。他必须得时不时地回到那里。  
他把他几乎是全部的精神都存放在了那个垃圾似的仓库中，就像源头一般，那里属于塔金自己的灵魂源源不断地供应着塔金，直到现在。

他跟维达说过他的故事，这是一种愉快的体验。他说，维达听，时不时点头做出回应。在别人看来好像地狱一般的童年经历在塔金口中平和而自然。  
“学着接受，”乔瓦叔公说，他的鼻梁上还有着木屑，叼着的破烂的香烟正掉下亮橘色的烟灰，“你得先明白，明白它是怎么工作的。等你成为唯一了解它的人的时候，没人能从你手里抢走它。”

塔金习惯早起。没有原由，对于四点多世界的眷恋就像是早早编排在他基因里一样，随着成长而顺理成章地表达出来。  
房间里背对着窗子有个小型的桌子，配套架子，用来放厚厚的总谱。塔金最喜欢的几首交响总在那儿，而且永不落灰——他每天都会翻一遍。还有他最近在忙的那首，他会利用晨间的时间看。

三点多，快四点的时候塔金起床。旋开床头灯，暖黄色的灯光能照出旁边维达的轮廓——有的时候他金色的半长的头发会遮住脸，头陷进枕头里。感受到了灯光，他转了身，把脸朝向塔金。疤痕蜿蜒从颧骨到眼皮再一直到额头，维达眯着眼睛看着塔金的背影。  
有的时候，维达会窸窸窣窣从被子里伸出手，去寻找塔金的。通常塔金都会意，把手给维达，后者就会眯着眼睛把塔金修长有力的手指放到唇边，温柔地亲吻一下，或两下。  
这是通常的“早上好”。

别墅周边很静，四点的城郊连鸟鸣都没有，塔金关了床头灯，走到窗边开窗，然后坐在桌前，打开台灯开始阅读谱子。  
黑色的音符排列着，它们黑白的身影跳跃过塔金眼前，然后就有了颜色，发亮的黄铜或者深棕的木质。音乐变得立体起来。

五月早上清爽的风从窗口吹进，带着周边植物的水汽和将明未明的晦暗。纱帘在微微颤动。  
维达此时也总是醒了，没起床，侧身躺着，看着不远处塔金瘦削的身影模糊在橙色的灯光里。  
有的时候他们会简单交谈，关于古典，此时的谱子和彼时的演奏  
深灰色的天隐隐有着暗青色的光，明暗交界，月光仍在那里。

end


End file.
